Survivour
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: Kaloa has taken over the house of night and its up to zoey to protect the students of her school but what if she ah someone else to prtect as well pleaseread and review zoey/erik rated t !


_Okay ! Hi, now I recently just finished my glee fan fiction and this storyline popped into my head! Well I totally LOVE the House of Night and I decided to write about my fave couple from the books Zoey and Erik! Please enjoy criticism welcome! But please be nice about it and have a decent reason (that's the only catch) anyhow enjoy !__**disclaimer: I do not own the House of night though if I did well there'd be a lot more of ERIK/ZOEY and loren would so not exist!**_

**Summary:** Kalona has taken over the house of night and he is looking for Zoey, who is hiding with her friends but there's a catch on Zoey's part she's pregnant and has to defeat Kalona but make sure the baby isn't destroyed in the meantime!

Zoey Redbird walked out of the main tunnel and walked outside. She had officially decided, Her life was a mess! Erik Night wasn't talking to her after Screwed up Loren tricked her into imprinting with him. But now he was dead and Erik had knocked up Zoey after they had punishment sex. (It was unexpected!) It started to rain. Damien some how had managed to do a paternity test to see who the father was! He was the only one who knew she was pregnant!. Not even Zoe's best friend Stevie Rae knew it.

'Zo? Come on come inside.' Zoey turned around to see Erik Night standing behind her!. 'I'm fine Erik!' 'Damien told me!' I'm gonna kill him thought Zoey. 'Yes you are the father Erik and I know you ..' Erik put her off with a kiss! 'Will you come inside now?' he asked quietly. Zoey nodded. They went down to one of the more abandoned tunnels No one was around so they sat there and started to talk!. 'I'm sorry I pressured you into doing it with me!' 'IT'S okay it was really good! If you know what I mean.' 'Yeah I do I still shouldn't have acted the way I did!' 'Erik I don't care I made a decision I wasn't fit to make!, I want to be with you and no one else! This baby it needs a father and I'm not stable enough to do this on my own!' 'Zoey calm down! I love you and I do want to be with you and I do want to see this baby!' Suddenly a violent bang could be heard shaking all the tunnels with great strength. Marching could be heard over them and coming towards them. Neferet stalked out of the shadows. 'I am presuming congratulations are in order!' Four raven mockers marched forward two grabbed Zoey and two grabbed Erik. 'Well here's what's going to happen! Erik will be brought to a cell and he'll stay there! You will go there when you are changed! until then you will continue your studies as normal with your other friends!' 'What about my baby?' Zoey asked. 'You will have an abortion!' 'What' snapped Erik. 'I'm not having an abortion.' Zoey was adamant. Neferet slapped her across the face. 'How dare you speak to me in that manner. You are having an abortion and that's final!' Neferet stalked off. 'you know what to do!' she called over her shoulder!.

The next day classes at the house of night resumed as normal but some students were excited Zoey Redbird the infamous special fledgling would return and hopefully defeat Kalona!. And students secretly wanted this. But when she arrived there was a different story. She was pregnant! Various rumours spread about who the father was and all fingers were directed at Professor Night the Poetry and Drama professor. Which didn't do much for his popularity. But there was a pro Neferet was making her get an abortion which meant that she cold then have the strength to defeat Kalona and Neferet . The red fledglings also joined classes. There were bigger security restrictions. Everyone was escorted by a raven mocker to and from classes. It was quite boring as they were no longer able to use the common rooms. They basically could go from class to class to cafeteria to dorms and that was it! Life got unbearable for lots of students not mentioning Damien, Stevie Rae, Zoey, Erin, Shenae and Aphrodite.

_Well that's that for this chapter the next chapter will be call abrtion heres a taste _

Stevie Rae was allowed to go down to the infirmary with Zoey. It was weird as Kalona and Neferet were present. Zoe remembered what damien told her. '**Remember Kalona and Raven mockers cannot stand the chemicals if it gets injected into them they instantly die! **

_So keep your eyes pealed for chapter two Abortionination _

Please pres that beautiful blu button down there to tell me what you think! Please!

Steph Xoxo


End file.
